


starry night

by thegoldenkittenking (empty_cup_and_a_chipped_heart)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, More nonsense, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_cup_and_a_chipped_heart/pseuds/thegoldenkittenking
Summary: Carol and Daryl make plans for the night of the meteor shower.





	starry night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first hundred words or so for the Ninelives August challenge. Decided I hated it and scrapped it for a difference of opinion. But then I realized a few days ago I really wanted to continue this, so here you go. Another first date in the apocalypse.  
> Set in Alexandria sometime after a season six where Negan doesn’t really happen.

Eugene informs them all about the meteor shower that’s happening in a week’s time. Daryl’s not sure how the fuck he knows, but it has Alexandria in a tizzy. Everyone is making plans for the night: watch parties, dates, get-togethers.

They really are bored out of their fucking minds.

Daryl, as fucking dumb as he think this all is, has plans. Grand plans. Plans that make him anxious and jittery, making him do his best to avoid Carol. She’d know in an instant something was up. Daryl’s hardly spending any time at home, making sure his guard schedule runs opposite of hers. 

Aaron corners him in the middle of the street a week from the meteor shower. “Do you have everything in order?” he asks in a whisper.

“Yep,” he says.

“Do you need help with them?” Aaron asks. 

“Nah.” 

“Are you sure? Eric and I can get any--” 

“Got it,” Daryl grumbles out. Aaron managed to wheedle out Daryl’s plans for the night of the meteor shower. Daryl hadn’t wanted to share them but Aaron managed to catch him when he was feeling particularly anxious about his plans and spilled them all to Aaron. Aaron’s overly enthused with Daryl’s business and it’s driving him up the wall.

“Okay, okay.” Aaron holds up his hand in surrender. “If you need anything, just ask.” Walks away to go talk to Eric. 

Daryl watches them, wondering if he’s doing the right thing. He’s never had to do something like this before. Never wanted to-- never had a reason to. But now he does and he’s shit at relationships. Has no idea what he’s doing and thinks maybe he should have taken whatever advice Aaron would have offered. Aaron’s in a happy, stable relationship and has to have some idea of what he’s doing.

Daryl gnaws at the edge of his thumbnail. 

One more week.

***

Carol’s making oatmeal for Judith when Daryl wanders into the kitchen. He turns a soft shade of red when he sees Carol and refuses to make eye contact with her.

“Everything okay?” she asks, setting the bowl of oatmeal on the tray of Judith’s highchair. Judith holds her spoon clumsily and loses most of the oatmeal on her way to her mouth.

“Nope. ‘M great. Everythin’s fine,” he rambles out and turns a deeper shade of red.

Carol narrows her eyes. “You sure?”

“Yep.” Daryl picks up the salt shaker off the table and rolls it in his hands. “You, uh, got any plans for, y’know, the thing?” 

“The meteor shower? No. Probably going to head over to Aaron and Eric’s.”

Daryl nods. “Ya wanna… watch it? With me?”

He’s properly red now and refusing to look at her, attention completely taken up by the salt shaker. Seems unnecessarily nervous asking to spend time with her, they’re past that. It’s almost like he’s asking her on a-- 

Oh.

“Are you asking me out?” Carol asks

She can see him swallow before he nods. 

“Yeah.”

Carol takes a moment to respond. She’s loved him forever-- can’t remember the moment she fell in love, it was always there-- and she never believed she’d ever get to act on her feelings. Compartmentalized them and ignored them, it was enough just to be his friend. 

“I’d love to.”

Daryl breaks into a huge smile. “Great. That’s great. You wanna-- Shit, Judith.”

Carol looks over to the toddler, only to find her covered in oatmeal. Her spoon is on the floor while she happily squishes the goop into her hair and face. 

“Judith… I just gave you a bath.” Carol sighs.

Judith looks up at her with a serious expression. “No.” 

“I got it.” Daryl stands up and rounds the island to pick Judith up out of her highchair. Judith smears oatmeal over his shirt and into his hair. 

“Call if you need any help.”

“Nah. I got Judith.”

“Not with her. With yourself.”

Daryl blushes. “Stop.” 

Carol snickers and begins to clean the kitchen.

***

The half full bottle of cider from the Kingdom sits between them on the grass. A cool breeze ruffles the grass and causes Carol to pull her light sweater around her tighter. 

The movement catches Daryl’s eye and he shrugs off his jacket and hands it to her.

“Here.”

Carol takes it gratefully. “Thanks.” She feels bad taking it from him but knows he’ll be offended by her refusal. He’s a furnace anyway.

“Should be startin’ soon. Accordin’ to Eugene at least.”

Carol hums in agreement. “I haven’t seen a meteor shower in ages. The last one I watched Sophia was ten. Ed was gone for the weekend.” It was one of the best memories she had with Sophia. One of the few times they were both carefree and happy.

Daryl’s watching her, quiet, the slightest hint of guilt haunting his eyes. “Never seen one before.”

“I feel honored to be your first. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” she teases.

He snorts, “Stop.”

Carol knocks her foot into his ankle and scoots closer to him on the grass. Daryl wraps an arm around her waist. It’s awkward but comforting. Perfectly Daryl. She leans her head against his shoulder and watches the night sky.

A bright light flashes across the sky, disappearing into the forest.

“Ooo. There’s one,” Carol says, pointing to the sky.

“And there’s another,” Daryl responds, excitement in his voice. 

The watch in awed silence as meteors streak across the sky-- beautiful and breathtaking. 

The lights begin to cease and Daryl speaks up. “Think that’s it?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Carol turns and looks him in the eyes.

“What?” Daryl grumbles out, “Got somethin’ on my face?” He wipes a rough hand over his face, trying to brush away errant, non-existing crumbs. 

Carol shakes her head. “No. I was wondering… Can I kiss you?” 

Daryl freezes and stares at her. With every passing moment of silence Carol grows more embarrassed. She’s moving too fast for him and is too aggressive. Ed always said she needed to be less forward. Less flirty. What is she doing--

Her worry is cut off with a slight nod from Daryl. He looks apprehensive and panicked and Carol almost laughs. They are quite the pair. 

Carol’s heartbeat picks up as she slowly leans into Daryl. He sits stock still, breath quick and shallow. Nerves and excitement war in her chest as she pauses, their lips almost touching. She presses a soft kiss against his lips, featherlight and chaste. 

When she pulls away they’re both flushed and shy. Daryl looks out into the dark barkyard and Carol watches him. 

She has no idea what to say and it’s Daryl who breaks the silence.

“Good date.” 

“Great date,” she responds. Definitely one of the best she’s had.

“Wanna do this tomorrow?” Daryl asks.

“Yes.” Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
